KineticS : Guardians of the Light
by LadyAuroraShiroi
Summary: When the Angel of Light chooses her last piece to her legendary warriors dubbed the "Kinetics", Dr. Spencer Reid, Patrick Jane and the rest will all have to learn to balance their new schedules: fighting the Shadows, doing their jobs and trying not to kill each other in order to maintain stability in the world from the Emperor Demon himself!
1. Episode 1: Pilot (RE: DAYdream)

**•Kinetic○****- Episode 1: Pilot (RE: DAY_dream)**

**Episode Summary: The BAU investigates the murders of several officers in Alabama, meanwhile one of their own starts to feel a certain uneasiness over the case which turns deadly.**

_"BANG"_

_A loud noise went off, cutting the silence in the air and triggering screams of sheer panic on what was once a normal day . Unit Chief Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner along with Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan and some of the other officers at the scene bursted through the frenzied crowd, chasing a man who was quickly fleeing from the chaos. The teams' newest member Dr. Alex Blake, as well as SSA Jennifer Jareau and SSA David Rossi tried to maintain order amongst the panicked masses and each one went to lead the civilians to safety._

_ SSA Dr. Spencer Reid, who at the moment was the only one doing nothing paused for a second. He couldn't believe what was happening- he couldn't help feeling that this was what his brain kept trying to warn him about…he knew something was about to go terribly wrong. That an innocent woman was to be shot right in front of her family._

_He heard distance wails, possibly the husband and his children and his mind went blank. It felt like the second was lasting more than usual, and that the noises were mixing together. The scene felt like a dream. He then turned around, snapping out of the thought cloud…_

_…and ended up facing the tip of the shotgun barrel pointed right at his face._

_His eyes widened with fear, and soon everything turned black as he heard a voice echo loudly,_

_"REID!"_

**XxxxX**

"We have a new case," J.J ended up announcing as she followed Hotch and Rossi into the conference room with Garcia in tow. Morgan, Blake and Reid turned to face them as they stood in front of the room, waving to them in the process. Garcia smiled and turned on the projector while the others continued talking.

"What's this one about?" Spencer asked, sensing the urgency in J.J's last sentence. Morgan interjected his question along. "What took you guys so long anyways? We got your call."

Hotch turned to face the team. "Sorry about the delay, we were discussing some things before coming here to debrief. Apparently there's a serial killer in Birmingham, Alabama targeting officers from the South precinct and their Central command want us to go over and help them with a profile before any more officers get killed."

Everyone looked at each other. This case did sound serious.

"This one apparently has it in for the department," Rossi said after the pause. "This UnSub kills the families of the officers afterwards with a bullet to the face and so far 5 officers and their families have been murdered. The body count is 27, and the media is calling this a frenzy spree."

"But that would mean that the UnSub would have murdered a great quantity of people randomly", Spencer piped up. "Unless of course, they titled it by the way the murders were carried out." He quickly added.

J.J drew her teammates' attention to the board. There were several pictures of the bodies of the fallen officers and some of the families. "Right on mark, Spence. Each of the faces of the victims was shot beyond repair, presumably with a shotgun to cause mass damage" she replied before turning to face Garcia who had something to say.

"Another interesting detail is that this person has good enough information to hack into the department's system, the tech girl stated. "The department had reported that around 2 days ago before the murders took place, they had been hacked, yet they had no idea what the hacker took as they didn't see data missing. All the hacker did was jam communications with each officer before finally giving control back to the police."

Blake rubbed her chin slightly in thought for a few seconds and nodded. 'But now it's clear that the UnSub took the addresses of officers in the department if their families were murdered in their homes."

Hotch made a gesture towards the door. "Garcia, I need you here in case the UnSub attempts to hack the systems again."

'Sure thing bossman," she said happily. "I'll also be making the preparations for the press too."

The Unit officer then turned to his team. 'We need to be there fast, which means we're going to make the profile aboard the plane. So everyone get ready."

Blake, Morgan, J.J and Rossi nodded. Spencer however had a small look of uneasiness creep up in his face. He kept looking at the way the murders were conducted- each of the people was shot to the face various times, to the point that they looked barely recognizable, save for DNA assurance.

Deep down however, he didn't feel like this was going to go so well. His mind suddenly pondered at the thought of his uneasiness, unable to take notice that almost all of the team were outside, and making Hotch's voice calling out to him fade to complete silence until he was shaken by him. Startled, the young agent turned to face his boss. "Reid, what's wrong?" He asked him. Spencer looked at the photos for a few minutes.

"I don't have a good feeling about this case, Hotch," he answered in a low voice, not taking his eyes off the board.

Morgan laughed, suddenly peeping from the doorway and rapping the wall with his hands to get their attention. "The plane's ready, and you need to lay off that mystery novel you're reading, Reid. It's influencing your thoughts, especially since I've been seeing you with said book for 4 days by now!"

Spencer shot him a small look of annoyance. "I was rereading the book." Clearly his friend didn't seem to be fazed by this certain case at hand that was nagging him. Hotch nodded at Morgan and began to walk towards the door and motioned Reid to follow along. All he did was sulk slightly and try to push the uneasiness aside.

**XxxxX**

_A small tune was hummed out among the roar of traffic and honks of cars along a highway, emitting from a fair skinned man who was at the hands of his car. He seemed to enjoy the scenery- cars whizzing from him as fast as possible…or to be more realistic about the situation, HE was speeding away from the cars. He propped the windows down to let the fast paced air rush into the car and hit his face, making his hair blow in many directions and becoming messy. He didn't seem to care not one bit as this rush of air only fueled his body and he felt an adrenaline rush so high, he stepped on the pedal and accelerated even faster. In response, more honks were made at him, each fading fast._

_It didn't take long however before he heard a familiar honk following pursuit, along with the wail of a siren. He smiled as the car came into view on his rearview mirror- a police car was flagging him down. He slowly let his legs move away from the accelerator pedal and the car decreased in velocity before coming into a full stop along the highway. __**Stupid cops, ruin my fun,**__ he thought as the policeman opened his car door and walked towards the man._

_"Sir, I need you step out of the car," the policeman said. The man gave a long annoyed sigh before opening the car door._

**XxxxX**

"The UnSub is making himself known not only through killing the officers, but through also killing the families. It's most likely that he's trying to make sure that no one forgets who he is, and by holding the addresses of every single officer in department, he's trying to establish control over the situation to get what he wants." Hotch said to a room full of police officers who had all gathered to hear the profile being read out. His team was also there, each stepping out to inject their thoughts and information that they pieced together on the plane ride over.

The room was silent as some people were taking notes down.

Blake readied her voice. "This UnSub has a very good understanding of operating a weapon, in this case a shotgun due to how each of the murders was carried out with a precision shot to the face multiple times, and was most likely raised around them in an abusive family when he was small and owns a few, making him highly dangerous as well as sadistic."

"He's most likely a loner, since most of the officers who died on duty were killed during a routine stop that the UnSub created in which he didn't care if anyone saw or were called to his residence, which happens to be not only fake, but also an isolated area where he could kill them without anyone noticing. Anyone who gets a call from him, or who gets a suspicious call around that sort of situation would have to take extra precautions before pulling over or going to the scene," Rossi said finally, ending the conference. The police officers gave nods at the profilers while J.J went ahead to answer any questions the officers had. Spencer slipped off from the crowd to head towards the bathroom area, opening the door and entering in to face himself in the mirror.

_Why do I feel this way?_ He thought worriedly while peering at himself. _I never get this worried…this anxious about a case before, so why now?_ He kept thinking about the nagging anxiety while splashing water onto his face and didn't notice Rossi walking up behind him.

"Hey kid, what's up?" he asked, a concern tone in his voice about his teammate. 'I've been seeing you slightly worried ever since the plane ride over here. What's wrong?"

Spencer looked down when Rossi told him that- he wasn't lying though, the young genius was silent the whole journey through, and didn't even add much of a detail to the profiling except for some nods and agreements towards other's additions. Not that they needed help- they were the best at what they did, but somehow not contributing to the case made Rossi notice his silent behavior.

Closing the running faucet, he looked up at the senior agent with anxiety in his face. "I really don't feel too good about this case, Rossi… something's telling me that something bad will happen," he said, his voice slightly shaking. With that being said, he continued on his concern, never once stopping to let the senior interject, and Spencer noted that he was letting him talk.

"I mean, I'm never like this with any other cases I have done, I've already seen the worst- mutilations, kidnappings, terrorist plots and all and if I didn't get this anxious throughout each of them! And I've been working in this field for quite some time! I don't know if maybe I'm letting this get to me or something, but I can't stop the nagging feeling and it's really bothering me and I'm constantly looking behind my back like if I'm going to die or something will explode…"

Rossi nodded at him throughout every sentence, at the end placing a hand onto his shoulder. It gave Spencer a little assurance that at least someone was listening to his problem. The senior agent gave a small sigh and then removed his hand. "It's okay to be a little worried about things like this. In our field, it's actually a good thing."

Spencer's ears perked at what he had said. 'Really…?" he said in a small tone.

Rossi gave a slight nod of agreement. "Yea. It gives us as a team all the more reason to keep alert and conscious to everything on this case. If you want, I'll make sure to tell Hotch and the rest to be extra careful just to calm you down a little, okay kid?" Rossi replied, giving him a small smile in which the young agent nodded in approval before they both exited the bathroom and joined the rest of the team.

**XxxxX**

_Cool winds blew once more after his sudden stop with the law… not that he had to worry about them anyways, he thought. They won't be so strong anyways… right now they should be quite scared of him. Of what he could do, anyways. It pleased him no matter how deranged it sounded._

_He hummed a happy tune while a couple of times glancing over a printed sheet filled with names. 6 down, and the last murder needed to be committed was for a particular Captain whom he had great dislike towards. He smiled as while keeping one hand on the wheel pulled out a cellphone and dialed a number._

_"Hello, this is the Johnson residence. Who's speaking?" a woman's voice answered. He smiled. What formality._

_"Hey, this is Officer Wyatt Harris, a friend of Garret Johnson. He told me to check up on you..."_

_The woman over the phone sighed with relief. 'Oh, that's good to know," she breathed out, obviously worried, he noted with a smile. "There's been so much going on and I don't know what to make of it- officers and their families are being murdered and whatnot. It's good to know that my husband has people like you."_

_Excellent. Already he has a connection with the woman. All parts of his plan were going well. _

_"I'm calling to tell you that he told me to move you and your children to another location for the time being, ma'am."_

_The woman remained quiet. He assumed she might have stopped to think._

_"Okay….if that's what my husband wants… is he alright?"_

_"Yea, he's still working with the FBI on trying to find the killer…"_

_The woman sighed and then told him that they will be ready in a few minutes. He then hung up, and dialed another number._

_"Hey, ya ready for the final scene?" he asked. A hushed voice answered rasply._

_"The FBI just got your 'present' you left along the highway. Things are coming along quite well."_

_The man smiled. "How's the fucker doing?"_

_The line remained silent for a minute before he heard a response. "Johnson's with the FBI."_

_All was going well, the man assumed, smiling. 'I'm on my way to pick up his family. Call me if we run into problems." He said before hanging up._

_He then remained silent for a few minutes, the sounds of cars passing him mostly dominating. He soon had a small grin grow on his face._

_"Oh, I know you're terrified now, so very terrified," the man muttered quietly as he now shifted into driving in a normal pace with the other cars on the highway, his blood-riddled shirt partly hidden by the windows. "I hope I made myself very clear…and now I'm coming for you…ehehe"_

_He got off the highway and drove towards a small neighborhood, the list of directions helping him towards finding his last targets._

**XxxxX**

"Hm..." Spencer said as he looked over at the scene. The body of an officer was inside of the police vehicle, surrounded by specks and sprays of blood from the bullets. Hotch and Rossi stood behind him as they continued to peer at the display.

Hotch moved off, having his fill of the view and rubbed his chin. "This UnSub is getting angrier, judging by the amount of bullets the face has. It's not even a face anymore, but a pile of human skin and bone." Rossi nodded, having thought of the same thing.

"This is just getting worse every body count…" he muttered.

Spencer looked at Hotch and Rossi with suspicion on his face. "Hey guys, this officer wasn't shot exactly on the head."

Hotch and Rossi turned to face the agent, who was peering even closer at the body. They looked a little disgusted, but didn't question that. "What do you see?" Hotch asked.

"The UnSub must have either been off his game, or he is working with another," the young agent said. "This guy's been shot slightly below his chin area, and then the rest looks like he's been beat down with the butt of the gun to cover it up. Though, at first glance it does look like a face impacted with bullets but up close you can see where parts of the bone were crushed by what looks like human impact than the bullets themselves. Shotgun shells would most likely crush the bone completely whereas impacts with a blunt weapon wouldn't look completely destroyed." Reid concluded, getting up from his position kneeling on the ground and brushed off some dirt.

Rossi took a quick glance at the areas Reid had pointed out. "He's right, Hotch. This isn't like the M.O of the UnSub. It's not like him to miss- all of the other murders are done with precision. This one's not like them."

"So 2 killers are in this?" a voice cut clear into their discussion. The 3 men turned to face the voice. Captain Garret Johnson and another officer walked towards them, and joined their discussion. Hotch nodded. "A possible theory, Sir."

"But didn't you guys say that there was only one?" the officer, who introduced himself as Wyatt Harris, said flatly. Rossi turned to face him. "Yes, but with this murder, it's a possibility. Especially since the other 2 who had been murdered during the pullovers had been left _outside_ of their cars. This one hasn't." he said turning to also face Captain Johnson.

The Captain looked at the scene and sighed. "And this was my best man, Officer Moore… but what I find strange is that the murderer, or in this possibility the 2 of them, kill the family…but why would they go after Moore? Moore didn't have any close relatives or a family of his own, for god's sake, his parents passed away when he turned 43!"

At that moment, if anybody had paid a little mind to Wyatt for a few seconds, they would have seen him slightly flitching when Reid had mentioned the possibility of 2 people, Rossi mentioned the positions of the bodies, and how this certain murdered Officer didn't quite fit the M.O.

Spencer looked at Johnson, then to Officer Harris and started to get a bad vibe again resurface. He quickly looked at the scene, and then shook his head, trying to get some sense into his sudden uneasiness. Rossi noted his sudden change in his face and gave Reid a small look of assurance in which he also returned back.

"We better catch this son of a bitch before he murders every single one of my goddamned men!" he said angrily, and Hotch gave Johnson a look that meant, _we will, don't you worry._

A cellphone ring suddenly went off, and Hotch answered the call, moving slightly away from the scene as Rossi remained where he was, Officer Harris left to make a phone call and Reid went to talk to Captain Johnson.

"Yes, J.J?"

XxxxX

_This was too easy, he noted. The family sat in the back of the car, but with one change- They had terrified expressions. The man laughed. It had been all too easy, how stupidly they believed him, and when he had pointed to them with a gun it was all over._

_It was priceless._

_He heard small stiffs of crying coming from the children- the 2 boys never looked so terrified about a shotgun the man had and the amount of blood he had on his shirt. Their mother gripped her hands on them, trying to calm them down so as to not make the situation worse. He lowered the mirror and smiled at them._

_He then pulled over to a complex building- The Summit Mall, and quickly got off the car and opened the door. He held the shotgun close to the car, not letting any passerby see._

_"Get out, and don't make any stupid moves."_

**XxxxX**

"Hey, Hotch, you might want to come over here," she whispered. She was busy with Morgan and Blake, while Morgan was on the line with Garcia. They were at the moment, on something very critical. The department was slightly silent as a lone officer held the phone to his ear.

"What's wrong?" the Unit chief said as J.J moved silently away from the quiet scene to a more suitable area where she can talk freely.

"We just got a call from the UnSub."

Hotch slightly gagged.

"Is Garcia tracking it down?" he asked with urgency in his voice. J.J covered her mouth and the phone and slightly whispered, 'Yes, Morgan has her running the connections. One of the officers is trying to make him talk so she could have time to track the location of the call."

"Okay, then, we're on our way," Hotch said and hung up. J.J sighed and walked back to where the officers and part of the team was. "What did he say?" she asked. They looked at her all with a grim expression, which signified that it was not good.

"Well…" Morgan began, but Blake cut him off.

"Captain Johnson's family was kidnapped."

**XxxxX**

After a few minutes of waiting, the team was finally reunited, with Hotch reencountering what they had gathered from the scene and J.J telling them about what the UnSub had said, and the kidnapping of the latest family. This had caused Captain Johnson to leave the room in disbelief with Officer Harris.

'This further strengthens the '2 UnSubs' theory perfectly," Blake said as Garcia got back to the phone. 'Ahem, hello, and welcome all." The techie announced.

"Hey, princess, care to tell us what you've got?" Morgan asked. Garcia adjusted her headpiece before replying.

"Okay honeybunches of love, I got the location. Thanks to whoever actually handled the situational phone call, I managed to narrow it down to…. The Summit mall, directions being sent to you right... a...way!"

"That's like a 12 minute drive down there," the Captain ended up saying, as he looked down in thought and anger. Hotch started to get ready, and asked Garcia another question.

"Do you know who the phone belonged to?"

Garcia took a deep breathe. They all suddenly felt a little worried when she began off the answer in realization.

"It came from a Wyatt Harris."

Everyone in the room stood quiet as that name sunk in. Spencer looked down, somewhat shocked and thought back to when he looked at Johnson, and then to Harris, and ended up getting a really bad feeling about him…

"Dammit! Where the HELL IS HE?" The Captain shouted madly as he rushed out of the room. Officers started to look everywhere for him, but to no avail- he was gone as fast as they came. The Captain banged a table madly. Hotch took command.

"Everyone, get your stuff and get ready, this UnSub is highly dangerous, and adding the possibility of another accomplice, they will not hesitate to shoot."

**XxxxX**

Police sirens wailed as the BAU drove quickly into the streets, as many as 7 police cars honking loudly to get others out of the way. The building of the Summit Mall soon dawned and the cars all pulled into the parking lot. People realized the scene and some quickly moved out of the way. Mutters and whispers of "terrorists" and "Killer" filled the air as the uniformed officers, and the BAU with their bulletproof vests and weapons drawn bursted through the mall.

"Damn," Captain Johnson said. 'Where the hell can this guy ….?"

It didn't take long for his question to be answered- in the form of a single loud bullet bang. Unfortunately, the answer also shook the horde, and people were looking around in confusion as to where the noise came from, while some crouched. It became slightly silent.

"Well, there went the 'maintain secrecy of the situation' idea," Morgan muttered. The others nodded. Spencer sighed. 'If being a group of almost 27 people with bulletproof vests weren't 'normal' enough," he said while forcing back a laugh.

No later than the shot was heard that the team heard another one and located the UnSub- a man in a blood stained shirt walking with a woman and her 2 sons closely behind. He had the shotgun barrel located on her head, and she was visibly crying. So much for there being a second UnSub… though they still treated the situation as such. People had begun to crouch and stay quiet as he yelled,

"NOBODY MAKE ANY FUCKING MOVES OR I SWEAR BY GOD I WILL SHOOT YOU ALL"

Hotch, Morgan and Rossi looked at each other. They were about to begin a potentially risky negotiation to ensure the safety of the hostages. Blake and Reid nodded, and J.J nudged the Captain. 'Sir, we need you to maintain calm…"

"It's nice to see that I've gathered this much amount of people over a few dead bodies!" he exclaimed giddily. Blake and Morgan looked at each other in an agreement. _This guy is really creepy._

The man walked a little more slowly until coming up in front of them. By this time, the area between the cops and him were barren, people pressed against the walls or hiding behind glass panels in the shops. It became deadly silent as they both waited for someone to say something. He smiled.

"P...please…let my family go…" croaked Johnson as he held his weapon. The terrified expression of his wife was killing him in the inside. Exactly what he wanted him to say. He cherished the emotion and gave the Captain a smile.

"You really care about her, huh? What a family man you are, Johnson." He moved the barrel in a small circular motion, the woman's hair getting slightly tangled. She shook even more in fear.

Hotch spoke up next. "Drop the weapon. You're outnumbered here and you know it."

"If you just let the hostages go, we'll go easy on you," Rossi added. He already knew though that judging by this case; the judge won't go wayward with its decision. But it was worth giving him the feeling of peace of mind, in case the UnSub actually decided to change his mind- though he also knew that was a little impossible seeing as how he was acting at the moment.

The UnSub threw back a laugh. "Oh, I'm not surrendering here…I'm really enjoying the face that idiot Johnson has at the moment! So priceless!"

Everyone remained quiet; Hotch, Morgan and Rossi had their weapon drawn as this man continued to laugh. Spencer ended up getting the feeling of anxiety again, this time stronger. He whispered to Blake, "Be careful… I don't have a good feeling about this at all…" She gave him a quick nod.

The crazed man soon snapped out of laughing and looked at them- better yet, straight at Johnson with a cold hard face. 'I really enjoy your misery you're feeling… Captain Johnson… I really do. Afraid I'll take the only thing you love away like you did to me?"

Johnson got taken aback. 'Who are you?" he demanded. The man smiled at his question.

"Aw, you don't remember me, Johnny? I thought we were friends!"

That got a reaction from the Captain. "Stephens….? But…Why are you doing this..?"

Hotch whispered to the Captain. "That's good, keep him talking…"

Stephens laughed. "Oh, what a funny question you ask, my dear 'friend'." He spat the word "friend" out angrily. "Don't YOU REMEMBER!? You took MY LIFE away when you had me locked up! Claimed I was "mentally unfit" for my job and had me locked away in some stupid institution all because I did my JOB!"

The team sensed the situation tense more. The Captain had hit a nerve and the UnSub wasn't happy. Morgan looked at the Captain, who was at a loss for words.

"And exactly what did you do tha…" Morgan was suddenly cut off by the Captain's angry words. "SO you're TELLING ME that your 'job' required ACTUALLY KILLING the criminals, Stephen!? For God's sake man you lost your job because you killed VARIOUS criminals and-"

"YES YES I did and it was RIGHT!" Stephen agrued, his voice slowly turning into madness. "Isn't THAT what the Justice system wants? Getting rid of the human waste we call CRIMINALS that attack the defenseless?" He spat out. If he wasn't angry before, then he sure was now. Hotch sensed the situation start to deteriorate, and if they didn't do anything in the last few minutes, it will get out of hand.

_I don't have a good feeling about this case, Hotch…_

Hotch suddenly remembered what his young agent had told him. Reid was clearly right, and this situation might turn into something very wrong. He looked at the young agent, and he stared back at him, gripping his weapon.

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT KILLING THE KILLERS IS JUSTIFIED!" Johnson yelled, looking ready to fight. His situation made him crack. Rossi snapped his head to the Captain. "THAT'S NOT MAKING IT BETTER!" he said, and Spencer immediately saw the killer's body language.

'HOTCH!"

**XxxxX**

BANG!

A scream was heard, and then suddenly the chaos ensued. People were running to and fro, as it looked like the situation was lost. The killer ran off as the officers opened fire at his direction, Morgan managing to knick Stephen's arm in the process. Hotch took off in a full sprint as he yelled to his team.

"Rossi, Blake, Reid and J.J stay here to get these people out! Morgan and the rest, you're with me!"

They all exchanged nods and began their tasks with urgency. Hotch, Morgan and some of the officers ran to chase Stephen, bursting pass the frenzied crowd. Rossi, Blake and J.J quickly ushered the terrified masses out, calling out "Maintain calm everyone!" and "SINGLE FILE!"

Dr. Spencer Reid, however, did not make a single move to help. He stayed quietly dazed, paused for second trying to take the entire scene in. He couldn't believe what was happening. His brain was trying to tell him that something would go wrong, and it looks like he was right.

_Oh…my god…_

He quickly snapped out of thought and turned- straight into a shotgun barrel pointed right at him.

_The Second UnSub…_

His eyes widened with fear, and the last thing he saw was black and Blake yelling out his name.

"REID!"

**XxxxX**

For a few minutes, there was no noise…no view. Everything felt…. gone. Spencer didn't know how long the silence lasted until he was able to open his eyes. What he saw astounded him and left him without words.

The mall, its people and time had frozen. He slowly looked around with awe, and met with the tip of the barrel aimed at him. _What just happened…?_ The young genius thought, as he tried to take in the view and come up with possible explanations. He saw the shooter clearly- Harris, in a his uniform, blended in with the crowd and they didn't realize it. Rossi looked like he was about to tackle Harris; Blake was shocked and seemed like she was shouting straight at him and J.J was in the process of turning around.

Turning around to the direction where the rest of the team were, he saw Hotch and Morgan in the process of grabbing the shooter, the officers with their weapons drawn were in the process of turning around to shoot the second UnSub and the Captain was beside his dead wife, shot straight _below the head_.

"Did…I just…die?" He said, confused and scared. Everything was so strange…so not like it was anymore. He felt like he wanted to cry at any moment.

"No," came a gentle reply. Spencer snapped his head towards the voice and had to cover his eyes- the response came from something human-like, radiating with a light so bright, it hurt to keep his eyes at it and had to look down.

It approached him slowly, and Spencer took a few steps back. "Who are you?" he asked it, nervous. It stopped when it noticed him moving away.

"Do not worry my child; I will not do any harm to you."

They stayed grounded- the young agent now against the wall of a store and the thing standing at least 6 feet away. Nothing was said for a few minutes until Reid had the guts to ask it a question.

'Did… you do this?' he waved to the scene, and it nodded. Spencer looked away to where the Captain was, kneeling before his wife.

"Why?"

The being chuckled. "You were about to die, Spencer Reid. I stopped time so it wouldn't happen before I get a chance to talk with you."

Spencer didn't know what to say. He was just too puzzled and confused, the nagging uneasiness being right kept screaming in his head and he suddenly broke down. "This can't be happening!" he exclaimed. "This isn't real! This….time thing's crazy- no one can do this!" He moved around now, frantically pacing and waving his hands around. "I'm probably just sleeping and…and… one of the team will wake me up and maybe I'm not even in this case and… and… and oh my god I can't breathe…an…d..."

The being touched his head. His eyes widened. "This feels, does it not?" it asked. It then gave him a cup of water, pushing him to drink it. Spencer took the cup shakily and drank a little, tasting the cold crisp liquid go down. "And… you tasted the water…felt it go into your body, Spencer Reid? Aren't those signs of being awake, and not dreaming?"

Spencer felt himself slightly calming down, but also nervous as the being had confirmed the unbelievable. He nodded his head, still clutching the cup. It then moved a little back and paused.

"Spencer Reid, do you know the true meaning of right and wrong?"

The silence remained for 3 minutes before a pieced up reply came.

"Well…"he began, "there really isn't any true meaning… in technical terms… right is good and wrong is bad… I think…" Spencer replied. The being pointed to the Captain's dead wife and towards Stephen.

"What do you think about this situation?"

The doctor stared blankly. 'Well, using the terms right and wrong, what the UnSub did was wrong, shooting the wife, and what Hotch and Morgan are doing is right, trying to apprehend the killer.

It smiled, and patted the man. "That's right. But do you know what the True meaning is? Or where it comes?"

The question triggered another round of silence, the being waiting for a response. When it didn't get one, it made a scene play.

The Killer, Stephen holds out the shotgun, and points it to Rossi, who was busy evacuating the civilians. "Does this help clarify?" it questioned. "What would you do here?"

Spencer looked at the scene play out. "I would try to push Rossi or take the shot for him, because it would be the right thing to do, and I would have seen it coming. If I didn't I would have lived with the guilt of what I did wrong." He then looked down before the being, as he couldn't see because of the brightness. "The True meaning is what comes from us, and what we believe," he stated. For his effort, he received a nod.

"I had saved you, dear child, because I believe you are fit to be given a big responsibility." It said with a gentle voice and continued. "And I know now that you are deemed fit for that change." It then moved closer to him, and placed a hand on his head.

"You have been chosen to become one of my warriors…"

"...a Kinetic."

**XxxxX**

"A Kinetic…?" Spencer breathed out. He was still in shock. This whole situation was crazy, yet so real that he had trouble taking it in easily. "wha..?"

It made a notion of nodding and kept its hand on his head. "Yes, my child, a Kinetic: A being who has the ability to manipulate the energies of the world to his or her advantage. My Kinetic."

The being then began to show various examples; creating water, flames, time warp and more, each example making Spencer hold his breath and really consider his sanity. _There is no way anyone in the living world can do that- I mean, I've read that some people can but it's either a fake or a trick of the eye,_ he thought. _Nothing in this world or science can prove that what is happening right now is true…I can't even deduct any reasoning…_

"Do not think this is fake, child, for I am here to assure you that this is no dream. You were chosen by me because I know your kindness and generosity towards the populace, and I know if you had the power to save your friends, you would have done so right away. There is no other reason why I shouldn't make you a Kinetic; you are exactly what I need: a kind soul with a pure heart to want to save those who cannot defend themselves."

The echoes of its' voice bounced around, and for a second he believed that the being was communicating to him in his head. 'I saved you from your death so that you can become that who shall protect the innocent. I have already sown the seeds of the future and you are a piece. I know you won't fail me, Spencer Reid. I know your past, and I know what you can become in the distant future of this world." It raised his head up to stare at him. All he did was close his eyes. He felt waves of nausea and it bathed him in a small blue light that heated his skin and made his breathing impossible.

"I shall reset time to exactly 4 minutes before your death, child. You have so much to do in your life. You shall not have it taken away from you." The echoes vibrated in his head and he tightened his eyelids and felt his breathing fading away…

_Goodbye Spencer Reid. We will meet shortly._

**XxxxX**

. "Oh, what a funny question you ask, my dear 'friend'." Stephen said angrily. "Don't YOU REMEMBER!? You took MY LIFE away when you had me locked up! Claimed I was "mentally unfit" for my job and had me locked away in some stupid institution all because I did my JOB!"

Spencer opened his eyes. He was back where it all started: at the Summit Mall. In Birmingham, Alabama. On a cop killer case. He looked around and saw his teammates and Captain Johnson with their weapons drawn. They were back in this situation.

He wasn't shot _yet._

"And exactly what did you do tha…" Morgan began to say, but was soon cut off by the Captain's angry words.

"SO you're TELLING ME that your 'job' required ACTUALLY KILLING the criminals, Stephen!? For God's sake man you lost your job because you killed VARIOUS criminals and-"

_And here the Captain ticks him off…_

"YES YES I did and it was RIGHT!" Stephen agrued, his voice slowly turning into madness. "Isn't THAT what the Justice system wants? Getting rid of the human waste we call CRIMINALS that attack the defenseless?"

Spencer looked at Hotch, who also looked at him, and he noted that the Unit Chief knew the situation was about to get out of hand. He gripped his weapon just in case he'd need it.

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT KILLING THE KILLERS IS JUSTIFIED!" Johnson yelled. His situation made him crack. This received negative looks from the BAU.

"THAT'S NOT MAKING IT BETTER!" Rossi soon snapped, and Spencer's eyes darted to the motion the killer was about to do.

_This was when the chaos will happen._

"HOTCH!"

BANG!

A scream was heard and hell broke loose. People were running and the killer ran off as the officers opened fire at his direction, Morgan nicked Stephen's arm in the process. Hotch took off in a full sprint. "Rossi, Blake, Reid and J.J stay here to get these people out! Morgan and the rest, you're with me!"

They all nodded and began their tasks with urgency. Hotch, Morgan and some of the officers ran to chase Stephen. Reid watched as Rossi, Blake and J.J quickly ushered the terrified masses out.

Spencer however did not make a single move. He stood, quietly dazed. _Oh…my god… I just had this scene happen…and that means…_

"REID!"

He quickly turned straight into a shotgun barrel pointed right at him.

This time, though, he did not pause to hesitate. Spencer dodged the gun before he got shot and tackled the secondary UnSub-Harris- with Rossi. A small shout was heard in the distance, signifying that it was done.

It was finally over.

**XxxxX**

They traveled back to Virginia in silence. No one made any comments or even whispered a thing as the days' events unfolded in their minds. Captain Johnson left immediately with his wife in the ambulance, who miraculously received only grazed marks, but because of the shot had gone deaf on one ear. She apparently managed to dodge the blow, claiming that she "felt" that something pushed her out of the way. The officers had managed to clear the mall and people luckily weren't hurt by the friendly fire. The press then later ended up showing up to the mall and J.J did her thing to answer questions like she always had before she had left the BAU. Later they took the criminals to be processed.

Hotch didn't have to say anything to his team to show that he was glad things turned out okay. Everyone acknowledged the silence as just another days' work for them.

"So…" began Rossi, who sat in front of Hotch, who was filling out some papers. "Reid was right after all about that hunch he was getting, huh?"

Hotch didn't look up, but acknowledged what was said with a response. "It's a good thing nothing bad happened today. Wish it was like this every case."

They both remained silent, as now the small chit chat of J.J and Blake was heard. Rossi then looked said agent, who now had a relaxed expression on his, face buried under a book about the Theory of the Universe which he had insisted on making the team stop to a bookstore to purchase. Rossi then resumed on playing around with a spare pen and smiled. "Sometimes it's just a stroke of luck that our gut feelings are right."

Hotch nodded in response, and soon they heard laughter from the female agents. They looked up to see Reid and Morgan fighting about the book, and Morgan's failed attempts at trying to take the book made them laugh.

Yep, it was just another days' work for them, and they were glad they could handle it one step at a time.

**XxxxX**

The trees blew gently against the wind in the nighttime sky as a dark figure stood watching from a window inside one of the rooms in the building it was in. He kept his eyes on a passing plane until it had left his view. He smiled.

"I guess it wants to attempt another checkmate…Well, I can play the same game too…"

The figure soon disappeared from view as the sky soon filled with clouds and then released its rains upon a city filled with life.

-END-

OxOxOxOxO

**Ending song used for this episode is "The Material World" By Namine Ritsu**

**Thanks to everyone who read this first chapter/episode of my first story for this site. I've never really written a story and I really love Criminal Minds and the way the character Reid was portrayed so much so I had to give it a go. And LOL REID GONNA BE AWESOME!**

**And I will be adding The Mentalist things here too, cuz Im like that.**

**This story was made because of the daydreams I get when I listen to music and I thought, meh Ill give it a shot.**

**And now i believe i should add some "copyright"stuff! Criminal minds is not mine and belong to its respected owners/creator and this applies as well as to The Mentalist stuff i will add.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Read, Fav and comment, i would appericate the lovely feedback and stay tuned for another episode of " •KineticS○: Guardians of the Light Episode 2: Kinetic with a Red Heart!"^_^**


	2. Episode 2: Kinetic with a Red Heart

**•KineticS****○- Episode 2: Kinetic with a Red Heart**

**Episode Summary****: Having been spared a horrible death experience at the hands of a killer during his team's last case, Dr. Spencer Reid decides to try to forget that day in his mind, only to realize that sometimes reality comes back to you at full force.**

**Song Opening in this episode: "The Material World" By Namine Ritsu**

**XxxxX**

Maybe he needed something to do.

Go out to eat at a restaurant either by himself or with his friends in the CBI? (If he wanted to be seen as a loner with a sad life, which he was, then he could go. Or his friends wouldn't want to go because they have plans.)

Maybe go see a movie? (Maybe if he was interested in the stuff that was on, which he wasn't. So that was another turn down)

Maybe go to the park and look at the lovely people around there having fun, enjoying themselves with….

With…..

CBI Consultant Patrick Jane stopped trying to even think about what he was about to think. It's been a few years, he thought, since he's had the joy of a kid's arms around him, especially those of his own daughter…and a wife that would be sitting with him on those park benches, her hands intertwined with his and watching their child hanging around and eating ice cream together.

Happy.

Oh how he wished his family was alive. The sadness that haunts him after the death of his family to this…man…this "Red John" tore a hole in him that made him feel so angry at the world…especially at those who still had families to enjoy and cherish like he used to. He watched a small boy with his parents swinging him back and forth, his happy cries making his parents smile even more and laugh along with him. He imagined his own family in that scenario and felt that deep wound hurt. Oh how he envied their happiness!

He turned away as to wipe a small tear that fell from his eyes, one of sadness and gripped his hands together. _Oh one day,_ he thought, _One Glorious day, I'll catch you Red John…. I will be there as they try you for murder….or if I find you first I'll be enjoying your face as I punch and rip and mutilate your very being…Ill beat you senselessly until you rue the day you messed with me…. _

Oh he knew that day will come soon.

Agent Teresa Lisbon was one of the people whom he knew that knows how horribly cruel he was going to be when he finds the killer. She knows how badly he wants to exact his vengeance, and she knows that he knows about who Red John could be.

But she wasn't the only one though.

The rest of the team: Agent Kimball Cho, Agent Wayne Rigsby and Agent Grace Van Pelt also knew what he would do to the murderer of his family, and he was gratefully thankful to them, as they would work behind the books on the Red John case to help him find peace.

_What a great team, _he thought in a somewhat happy mood. Then he realized that they haven't gotten any new leads on the Red John case. It seemed that the more closer they got, the more Red John trolls them. And if that wasn't enough, today the head of the CBI told them all to take the day off. Life trolls too apparently. So, at the moment, Jane and his Red John-riddled thoughts were walking around the block in his place in Sacramento, California.

He gave a big sigh and decided to call Lisbon.

"Hello, Jane?" came a reply after a few rings. He smiled.

'Hey, Lisbon, just wanted to know if maybe you found anything new on the case…or if Cho or the others did…."

The woman let out a sighed. Patrick held out his cell a little away from his ear. Lisbon spoke again, but in a soft voice.

"Jane, I know how much you want to capture Red John, and I know I want to see him brought to justice. We are doing everything we can, and I want you to know that we won't give up."

He could tell where this was going to. But he didn't bother interject.

"But please try to take this day as a Saint's day- try to at least get a breather. Heaven knows that tomorrow we will be back to work, and of course back to the Red John case." She ended. Apparently she was enjoying her day off, and he knew it.

_There's no rest for the wicked,_ he thought to himself as he mentally rebutted her advice. But he didn't dare say it to her, as he knows it will soon go into a full force argument, and he would rather deal with a happy Lisbon than one that would just hang up on him.

He finally gave a small sigh. He had to agree- they had been working nonstop on cases as well as on the Red John case, and they could use a break. But his obsession was killing him….

"Also, if we rush too much on this case, Red John could immediately find out and be one step ahead of us, making him harder to catch."

_Shit, that was true too, _he mentally screamed to himself. To think that they were somehow getting close and if he was to overwork on the case on his day off, he would have placed the whole case in jeopardy! Oh how horrible that would have been!

"Okay, Lisbon, you win. So I guess I'll call you tomorrow?" Patrick said. All he heard was what sounded like a bag of chips being opened. Yup, she was definitely enjoying her break.

"Sure Jane."

Patrick said his goodbye and hung up. He then looked around his surroundings- Kids and families playing around in the park, a few people in shops buying things, cars moving along the road.

And a CBI consultant standing on the sidewalk with nothing to do.

He was just about to begin a long trek home until he felt someone behind him.

"Hello Patrick Jane"

He stopping walking and smiled. Just who he was expecting.

This could be an interesting day off.

**XxxxX**

Normally, days like these did not present themselves very often. Work in the BAU wasn't much stressful when it came to paperwork-only when they ended getting a case to help out in, which took their stamina and left them fatigued in the end. But this day was even greater. Everyone was in good spirits, and Strauss wasn't there.

"Hey, pretty boy," a familiar voice called out to him. Derek Morgan peered straight at the young genius and completed his sentence for the umpteenth time. "You in there?"

Dr. Spencer Reid looked up from the book he was reading to face his friend for a few seconds before going back to his text. "Yes Morgan," he sighed. 'I'm here."

Morgan then proceeded to roll over to him, and drum a small beat on Spencer's desk. ? Hey pretty boy, you there?" he asked again.

That did it. The constant repeating of the same sentence Morgan said to try to annoy the young agent paid off. Spencer grabbed an eraser off his desk quickly and threw it at Morgan's direction. Too bad it missed its intended target and hit someone else.

'Hey!" A female voice said. Dr. Alex Blake bent over and picked up the eraser. Looking at it, she slightly frowned at the 2 men, "What gives?"

Morgan laughed so hard, Spencer had to nudge him on his stomach to make him shut up before turning to look up to Blake. "Sorry Blake… meant to hit Morgan, not you."

"Guess Reid can't aim if he spends his time reading a book!" Morgan laughed out as he spun in his computer chair. Blake took her time to wait for a good opening before throwing the eraser at the spinning man.

That shot didn't fail.

'Ow, Blake! What gives!" he cried out, rubbing his head where the eraser hit him. Blake and Reid both laughed at his situation, and Morgan in retaliation went to drumming his desk loudly before being chased out by Spencer.

Soon they were all back to paperwork, and at around 2pm, J.J announced that there wasn't a case in which their help was needed in. The bullpen was never so active, as people smiled and slapped hi fives, and Rossi started to laugh at the scene. Aaron Hotchner, Unit Chief and Supervisory Special Agent soon decided to let the team all take the day off, making sure to first run it with their boss, Erin Strauss.

This soon led to everyone standing outside of the building in bright sunshine.

"Hey, baby girl, wanna go out to do something?" Morgan asked the team's tech analysis and Communications Liaison Penelope Garcia. She flashed him a big smile in return.

"Why of course I do, anywhere in mind, oh royal one?" she replied, also adding a small flourish at the end of the sentence. Morgan laughed, Reid facepalmed secretly and everyone else just looked at each other. They were very well aware of the 'flirtatious' relationship they had and so they never questioned it.

"Maybe go see a movie?"

"Sure!"

With that, Morgan and Garcia waved goodbye at Hotch, Rossi, Blake, Reid and J.J, their conversation about what type of movie to watch slowly faded. Rossi sighed soon after the two disappeared from view.

"Well, I've got to finish up some things at home, so I'll be going now." Rossi waved at the group. They all waved back. Blake then turned to ask Hotch if he would like to join J.J and herself to do some things, but he ended up flatly excusing himself to go home and spend the day off with his son and his girlfriend. The 3 Agents nodded and gave small waves as he departed from the group. _It's not like every day he had a chance to spend some time with his son,_ they all thought as they watched the retreating back of their Unit Chief until he left from view.

Spencer was about to leave too until J.J turned to his direction and asked him if he'd like to join the 2 girls.

"Where too?" he asked.

J.J smiled. 'Oh, just going to the mall, maybe do some shopping or eat at the food court...maybe spend some time together as friends and maybe catch up on some things…"

It seemed like fun, but all Spencer could think about was a really good book that he wanted to get back to finishing. He just got it today and was on the last chapter. "Oh…. I don't think I could go… I have some stuff to do… and…"

J.J laughed as she raised one eyebrow up. "Is reading your book one of them, Spence?"

Spencer clutched his bag a little more. "Maybe…?"

The girls smiled and laughed, causing him to laugh as well at the way he was horribly failing to hide his reason. "I guess it's fine then," J.J laughed out before calming down, and then nudged Blake. "I guess this means some girl to girl time, huh?"

They both smiled at each other and then soon departed from the area, giving small waves to Spencer as they walked from view. He too then began to walk home alone quickly as to get back to his book. Along the way however, he still couldn't shake those thoughts about what happened 2 days ago off from his mind.

_You were chosen to become a kinetic…:_

_There was no reason why I wouldn't have made you one…"_

_The seeds have been sown and you are a part of the future…"_

Spencer Reid pondered at the thoughts.

_Seeds… of the future…?"_He muttered mentally, and soon snapped out of his haze when he ended up colliding with someone on the street. Spencer stepped back quickly, apologizing furiously at the stranger.

"Oh I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to bump into you, silly me, I wasn't even paying attention-"

The stranger smiled. "It's okay, no worries. I'm not dead or anything." He replied at the startled Reid nonchalantly.

As Spencer was straightening himself up to leave again, the man decided to introduce himself. He took out a hand at the young man and smiled, clearing his throat.

"Hi," he began. Spencer looked up at him and reached out to shake his hand.

"My name's Patrick Jane."

**XxxxX**

_A figure of a man looked at the area with total disgust. All he can see was people walking around. He hated people. He hated hearing the kids laughing with their parents near the school building he saw from a distance- their shrill noises annoyed him. The sunlight too was annoying- he preferred to be in the dark, where no one could see him, and where he had an advantage. But that wasn't exactly why he was truly disgusted about. From what he was currently seeing it put him in a bad mood. Exactly what he had sensed an hour ago- a kinetic was here. _

_He slightly growled. Those stupid kinetics... How he hated them, their very being was hated, created by the Angel to get on his nerves. _Especially this kinetic,_ whom he was staring at above one of the many buildings there was in this part of Quantico, Virginia._

_Patrick Jane. _

_He hissed when he said that name- all it brought back were memories of battles in which this certain kinetic and his gang had always ruined something he had been planning or preventing him from getting what he needed from these...puny livestock. That was the name he called these pathetic humans. Especially pathetic weak ones like the human the kinetic was currently talking to at the moment. _

_He watched as the kinetic soon shook hands with the guy, and then watched as they soon walked together while chatting about god knows what. _

_He carefully made sure to keep a mental tab on this particular human. He could be a very useful asset to him if the kinetic manages to strike a close friendship with him..._

**XxxxX**

A small clang of a teacup was heard over all the small noises of conversation from people in the restaurant the two men had decided to go to after meeting with each other. Apparently it was such a good conversation that they were having that Spencer forgot all about the book he wanted to finish s badly. It could wait for another time. At the moment, however, he was interested in another topic.

"So you work with the CBI?" Spencer said, leaning against the table in awe and seemed very interested in this man. Patrick smiled as he picked up his cup of tea, took a few slips and set it down near his sandwich he had ordered.

"Yea, they mostly do some paperwork while I just sit on my couch or Lisbon has us going around checking crime scenes and helping out the authorities." Patrick responded, playing around with the edge of a piece of paper while looking at the eager man.

"But you're a consultant... why do you instead sit..."

"I help out the CBI on cases when I can. I haven't seen one case that I haven't helped solve. So they keep me there, and they don't mind. "Patrick stretched a little, answering the question before the young man could finish. _Wow, this kid's really nosy, it's funny,_ he thought while taking a bite out of the food.

Spencer was somewhat amazed that someone so ordinary could be working in a place like the CBI. Not that it was HIGHLY important, but hearing what this man does kinda makes him rethink jobs. He was about to interject with some info on what he had gathered about the CBI until he realized that he hadn't introduced himself at all.

"Oh, I just realized that I haven't formally introduced myself to you! I'm-"

"Dr, Spencer Reid, Supervisory Special Agent from the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit." Patrick said flatly. That caused Spencer to gag.

Their table remained silent as noises of plates clattering and dings from a bell were overshadowed by other people's conversation.

"How did you know...?" the shocked BAU agent asked, dumbfounded at this guys' info on him All he thought in his head during this question was, _how was this guy able to know my name and where I work...I don't know even know this dude well! WHO IS HE?_

Patrick Jane leaned towards him, sensing Reid's' growing crave for answers, and in response, his new 'friend' leaned slightly back trying to maintain distance from him.

_Ace in the hole._

"If I tell you," he began in a mysterious tone, his smile growing and making the Agent a little uncomfortable. "You better not say anything to anyone, and you take this secret to the grave, or so God help your soul."

Spencer nodded, noting the sudden change in tone and become cautious about this man... Jane. He immediately ended up feeling nervous, and held his breath in for this man's response.

Patrick gave the situation a good 4 second silence before he felt he was ready to give himself away.

"I'm a kinetic"

**XxxxX**

Spencer could not believe what he was hearing. Was it just his head? Maybe he was still thinking about what that being said 2 days ago so much that it had plastered itself in dialogue now... _It had happened before to other people, sometimes the Brain..._

_No!_ He thought madly, _don't go there! He didn't say that!_

"Ex…cuse m-me?" Spencer had managed to stutter out. Patrick gave him a raised eyebrow from across the table in which he was leaning on his chair. "You didn't hear me? I'm a kinetic. Although kinda thinking about it, maybe I shouldn't have said that too low... I was trying to make it dramatica-"

Dr Spencer Reid couldn't take any more of the situation and got up from the table, walking away from Jane and the restaurant. Patrick watched the retreating figure of Spencer Reid with a mixed expression before looking at the table.

"Didn't even bother to leave a tip," he said.

**XxxxX**

Spencer kept walking, his head on the spin cycle and for some reason he didn't know what to make of all this.

_I'm a kinetic_

Those 3 words kept repeating in his head so much that he assumed he was going to go insane. _Kinetic? Is this a joke?_ Spencer did not know.

_There was no way that whatever that thing told me was true. No freakin way_, his head screamed for clarity, for sanity_. No freakin way was this all true. What happened the day before yesterday was a dream!_ He tried to make sure he had forgotten it- to believe it was just a daydream of sorts due to his uneasiness during the case.

Yet somehow, time had replayed to exactly the way it did before making it impossible to rule it as a simple 'dream'.

Spencer made a few turns around random blocks. _There was ways to prove that wrong_, he thought. _Deja Vu was one. Or maybe he saw it in a dream!_

But then again that being did touch him, and it felt REAL.

It had made him drink water, and that was REAL.

And to rule out today's 'news' he drank tea with this Patrick Jane and it tasted REAL TOO.

_There was no way that a simple dream would make something taste and feel real. Even the books and all the science in the world can back it up..._

He ended up in an abandoned lot, which looked like a supermarket had once stood on the land. Its tell-tale banner…or what was left of it, hung from a small iron pole. He looked around in confusion. _I'm pretty sure I didn't see this place before_...he thought, a feeling of extreme uneasiness crept to him.

Exactly the way he felt when they had that case in Alabama.

Spencer tried to walk back the way he came, but for some reason he kept returning to the same lot with the same abandoned market, and with each time he came back to the location his uneasiness increased.

_Maybe I should have not left the restaurant_, he thought worriedly.

Flustered, and really creeped out, he turned around until he bashed into a person-for the second time that day he wished he could stop banging up on people.

"Oh Patrick it's you! How glad am I-" he stopped once he noticed who exactly he banged into.

An old man- somewhat around his mid-40's he deducted- stood in front of him. He had a semi pale peach colour, dark black hair and his eyes bore the strong colour of black-darkness that started to terrify him. He didn't even want to analysis this man, slowly looking down towards the ground.

He backed up. "Um, sorry I didn't mean to bump into you... Can you tell me where this restaurant is...? It's called -"

"Pathetic"

Spencer stopped talking quickly as this strange man continued talking.

"Oddly pathetic. Meant to only capture the stupid Kinetic but somehow you ended up here..."

Spencer had never felt the biggest urge to have Derek Morgan here to help him. He had never been this terrified before. This guy screamed bad news all over, and even worse, he knows about kinetics, too.

"Ki-kinetics..?" He uttered out, trying to make himself seem slightly new to the information while stepping back a little. The man gave him a cold stare. Spencer gulped.

"Those damned beings chosen by the Angel itself. Pathetic imbeciles that need to just DIE."

Suddenly he heard low growling noises that echoed through the parking lot he was in. Just as he was about to scream, the man shoved him into the doors of the market. He landed with a thud against cold concrete and glass.

"Augggh..." He groaned in pain. He was in utter shock seeing how far the guy threw him- almost 5 feet away! - And with such force too that his body literarily broke down the double doors. He scrambled up on his feet, and suddenly felt a big blow to his stomach that knocked him down.

"Auuh" was the last thing he groaned before seeing black.

**XxxxX**

_"Hello Patrick Jane" the person greeted him. _

_Patrick smiled. It was just the person he was expecting. He turned to face the voice, the Angel itself presented itself by being hidden by a light so bright it hurt his eyes. He made sure to look at the ground when it came or he'll lose his eyesight._

_But hey, at least it wasn't those shadows._

_As usual, the time had stopped on its presence. Patrick wasn't fazed at all by the freezing of people. He actually found it quite funny. He turned to face the Angel._

_"Hello great one" he said. The Angel laughed._

_"Don't call me that. Hello is just fine." It said kindly and Patrick nodded. It was worth a try. The Angel then proceeded with what it came to do._

_"Patrick Jane, I am here to tell you that there a new Kinetic has been chosen."_

_Patrick's eyes popped at the information. "No kidding? When!?"_

_The Angel nodded. "He was chosen 2 days ago, and so he was bestowed."_

_Patrick smiled. "So it's a guy, that's great, huh. And where is he?"_

_The Angel loved this Kinetics' eagerness to know. "Quantico, Virginia. You will meet him shortly after. You must help him awaken his abilities and help him fully comprehend his role as one of my kinetics."_

_Patrick smiled. "And why me...may I ask? Don't you normally make one of the girls do it? I probably might mess something up." He mentally kicked himself for being so honest here._

_The Angel touched his head. "I believe this one would need someone like you to help him. His name is Dr Spencer Reid, Supervisory Special Agent from the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit. I shall take you to his location."_

_And with that being said, time had resumed. Patrick Jane however was not present anymore._

**XxxxX**

Patrick Jane walked around the streets looking for Reid. _Where could this guy have run off to?_ He thought.

He walked a bit more until he suddenly stopped and sighed_. Dammit I don't know this area too well! In my book he could be anywhere!_ He silently thought as he scratched the back of his head in annoyance. _And to think that the Angel made me go talk to him... How was I to know that I'd freak him out? Maybe one of the girls should have gone!_

A few minutes passed by until he stood at an intersection and stopped to watch the people walking and cars passing by the road. Just like he did in Sacramento. _Oh, the irony._ He then soon began to walk around again. His anxiety slowly began to rise and he became really worried for this guy.

_What if one of the shadows got him?_ He thought. _I sensed a dark mass that time we met near the BAU building... And I'm just hoping that that's not what might have happened..._

He stopped walking and looked around the area. He sensed something... he continued one walking towards the direction he felt gave him concern. He then looked at one of the streets in suspicion. Something wasn't quite right about it...

_Oh come the hell on, please don't tell me the shadows got Reid!_

**XxxxX**

_The man looked at the unmoving body of the human he unwittingly caught slumped on a chair. _Pathetic livestock, ever so fragile,_ he thought to himself. This one didn't even fight._

_Not like those kinetics though, they always put up a good fight when faced in the same situation._

_He at the moment, of course, was waiting to capture the kinetic Patrick Jane so he could finally finish him off... Using his "buddy" would probably work._

_Especially if what he guessed was true, the kinetic will come looking for him, having already established a connection to this weak bug. Besides, who else would he have told his secret to? Of course he eavesdropped. Prior to seeing them leave, he had a small shadow bug follow their move. And that will be Patrick's downfall._

**XxxxX**

Spencer woke up slowly, his eyes trying to get adjusted to the low lit building. The pain from the blow came back at him slowly, and he winced, gritting his teeth. It was becoming evening and the sky was losing its bright light. Soon this building will be dark, he thought silently. He had no idea what was about to happen, and he felt worried.

He tried to get up, but to no avail- he was tied to the chair he was on. He tried to tug at the ropes. But somehow he froze. The ropes didn't feel like ropes _at all_. Fear crept up to him as he felt whatever was on his arms keeping them tied slither around.

_"Heya! I found you!" _a voice whispered loudly.

Spencer could have sworn he would have gotten a heart attack by the voice. "Who are you?" He whispered back. The voice answered very closely- almost next to him.

"It's me, Jane"

Spencer let loose a small sigh of relief, the sigh slightly echoing through the abandoned market. He felt kinda happy to hear the light haired man there with him. He didn't feel alone now.

Moving to where his buddy's arms were tied, Patrick cut the bindings. The strange rope hissed before letting go of Spencer and he was free to move his hands

Suddenly, a small clap emitted from the opposite end of the room. They both turned to face the voice- the old man stepped from the shadows into a small patch of dim light.

"Very well done indeed, Patrick Jane. Very well indeed." The man applauded. Patrick in return bowed back at him, causing the man to flinch. Spencer wanted to run.

"Patrick we need to get out of here, this guy is crazy!" He whispered urgently, but his cry was not heeded. Patrick stayed where he was, unfazed by the situation.

"Hm, feeling very brave now huh, Kalil? Kidnapping a poor person just so I can come here." Patrick retorted. "Like lambs to the slaughter?"

The man laughed. "Yes, very much so!" With that being said, he lashed out several shadow bugs at Patrick, their high pitched screams made. Spencer scream and run off.

"Wait! Don't run!" Patrick yelled as he finished off the shadow pests and darted towards the retreating figure of the young man making his way deeper into the abandoned maket building/

"Why the hell not!? This is crazy!" Spencer shouted, panic in his voice as he heard several banging and smashing noises while running

"Aww is the little human scared? Well let's give him more to scream about!" The man yelled in glee as he summoned shadow golems to fight. Patrick groaned once he saw them. And felt a headache coming up.

"Not these again..."

"Oh YES! Have fun with them, JANE!" the man called out, laughing at their attempts to dodge the golems.

Patrick pushed Spencer out of the way so that the golem near him wouldn't flatten him. He then proceeded to teleporting himself to the back of the golem, taking it by surprise and taking it down with 4 swings and a dodge with what looked like to Spencer as a scythe.

"How in the world did you..." He breathed out as he ran from the second golem's banging arms.

Patrick teleported to the side of him. "I'm a kinetic, remember? This is my ability, Teleportation"

Suddenly, as if on cue, more Shadow bugs and Golems were spawned right in front of them.

"This armada is gonna take hell to kill off," Patrick said madly through gritted teeth, "I can't finish them all off at once... Grrr"

Suddenly Patrick looked at Spencer, who while dodging looked at him. He then smiled, considering himself stupid.

"Spencer Reid, you're a kinetic too."

The man screeched behind them, taking them by surprise. "A KINETIC? This puny HUMAN?" I don't believe it!"

Patrick paid no mind to him as he still had shadows to deal with. Spencer widened his eyes. "How did you know?" he gasped.

"The Angel told me, it had visited… you before… you nearly died, and it …said you… were chosen to be a… kinetic," Patrick said between jumps and kicks. Taking down a golem with a slash, he added, "it told me your name, and where you worked. That's how I knew."

Suddenly it dawned to Spencer that what he tried to forget 2 days ago and pretend it was just a daydream was actually a reality. He stayed stilled, mouth slightly opened wide with shock, that Patrick pushed his buddy from a shadows' attack and dragged him into a room full of old crates. Finding a good place to hide, he knelt beside the terrified man and stared at him.

"Look," he said with seriousness, his voice trying to surpass the chaos the man was causing to find them. Spencer stared at Patrick. His fears haven't left his eyes but Patrick knew he couldn't kill these off alone. "I need to awaken your kinetic abilities- whatever that may be- so be ready!"

Spencer gulped. "What you do mea-"

He never got to finish his sentence as a bright light filled the area they were in. The shadows located them, but backed off because of the blinding light. The man growled.

Spencer had never felt so light headed before in his life. The nausea and the many waves of feeling light as a cloud kept coming back and forth, and it didn't seem to end... He didn't know what was happening, and it worried him.

A small crest of the Angel appeared on his hand: a rose on the background of a 8 pointed star. It soon faded and the light dimmed.

"Thereyagogladtohaveyouonmyteamnowhelpmekillthesethingsbeforeweendupflattenedintopancakes!" Patrick said quickly. Spencer looked at him with a dumbfounded expression at his request. It took him a good 2 minutes amongst dodging and running to fully understand.

"But I _don't KNOW how_!" He shrieked, waving his arms in disagreement. Patrick smiled.

"Well then this is a crash course!"

He readied his weapon and stood beside Spencer. "Just focus on the crest and it will activate!" He shouted as he charged at a shadow monster, halfway teleporting himself to the backside to end it with a slash.

Spencer noted that Patrick was buying him some time to get acquainted. He closed his eyes and tried to focus.

"Aww the puny Kinetic is trying to be helpful! How stupid!" The man said as he sent a golem to Spencer. Patrick quickly teleported in front of the golem to try to stop its advance.

Big mistake. Patrick ended up getting slammed right into a wall in back of the room where his friend was.

"Alright...augh… Tha... Hurtssss..." He hissed as he got up, wiping the blood from his mouth. The old man smiled and kept spawning a lot more of the monsters. The battle started to feel impossible.

_Damn, we're gonna die here_... Patrick thought dimly as he heard the man laugh. He stared at Spencer and kept throwing himself to hold the shadows back that the new kinetic wouldn't have to be bothered while trying to activate the crest. Before the golem could crush Spencer he again teleported in front of it and this time delivered a strong kick to its face, then teleporting his buddy to another side of the fight zone.

Spencer kept his eyes closed. _Please activate_, he thought, _please please please do! I don't want to die here! I don't want to die! _

He heard Patrick Jane being slammed into crates, his cries of pain mixing with the growl and howl of the shadows, and the man laughing and trying to find him too. He had never felt so helpless, so powerless to help his friend. He tightened his eyes.

_Please activate, please please please I don't want to die..._

He then thought about his new friend, and prayed even harder.

_I don't want Patrick Jane to die either! I don't want US to die here!"_

Suddenly the crest activated, and a blue glow appeared on his hand. Reid never felt so happy to see a light source.

Patrick smiled as he looked at the dumbfounded man's face before them. "Haha! Now there are two of us you need to deal with!"

He then turned to Spencer happily. "Now use your epic kinetic ability to-"

Patrick observed Spencer levitating off the floor as if he were made of feathers. The room stayed quiet, except for the shadow monsters' growls. "Fly...?" He croaked out.

The man laughed. "Oh no! I'm so doomed. I can never face off against a Teleporter and a _flying stick!"_

Spencer ended up feeling retarted. _All I can do is levitate? That's not useful! _He thought has he was around 3 feet off the ground. The man ended up slamming the kid right into the crates as well as slamming Patrick onto the wall. He smiled at both of them.

"Well well, I guess I will be able to kill of the most annoying kinetic _twit_ and his low rate buddy! What a day! What a-"

The man suddenly paused, his mouth agape as he stared at a small knife like object dangling on his forehead, the metal slightly glistening inside his being. He really didn't expect that. He looked at where the object thrown came from, and met with an angry glare.

"Shut… the hell up... you talkative… annoying…THING!" Spencer Reid growled as he got up from the crates. Patrick followed suit. Spencer then grabbed the nearest thing next to him- a sort of thin metal rod- off the floor and steadied himself, wincing from the pain.

Patrick turned to face his partner. He had never seen Spencer so angry before. Well…scratch that- he hasn't _ever_ seen him angry. He smiled as he readied his weapon, and nodding to the fuming Spencer, they both charged into combat.

Patrick teleported to one of the golems and played with it by teleporting to every side of it, making it confused and dizzy before teleporting behind its back and giving it 3 quick slashes before it disintegrated.

Spencer decided to try to make his newfound ability useful and levitated towards the ceiling, calculating the amount of speed he needed and then heavily dropped onto the shadow below him, placing the metal rod vertically below him so that when he made impact he jammed the rod into the monsters' head. He smiled happily, somehow enjoying himself while swinging his weapon around like a psycho and slamming it onto the shadows, the knife making contact with several and killing off a few. Spencer had to admit though that he was only trying to look epic. In reality he didn't know how to fight whatsoever, and was just only knowledge from movies Morgan had told him about to keep himself alive

Patrick meanwhile kept swishing his scythe around and taking down the golems one by one.

Soon, there was nothing more from the man's shadows, as every time he spawned one, it would be destroyed in a matter of seconds. The man growled and slowly backed up into a corner, his energy from spawning the monsters depleted. Spencer and Patrick looked at him with deep disdain, panting and slightly sweating. Patrick laughed slightly.

"Well he gave us quite a workout didn't he, Reid, buddy o' pal?"

Spencer leaned slightly to the wall, clearly out of breath. _Some workout, man, _he thought. _He_ nodded in approval before Patrick faced the cornered rat.

"My my, now whose a 'puny' low rate now?" the scythe wielding man said casually, raising his weapon up and before the old man could answer he brought it down upon its head, the thing emitting a loud shriek before disappearing.

Soon everything in the room was quiet except for small gasps of breath.

**XxxxX**

"Well..." Patrick said aloud to himself. "What a day."

They have been walking the rest of the way towards Spencer's apartment without as much as saying a word to each other. Of course, it was too much for Spencer, newbie kinetic, to take in. He just remained quiet and lost in thought, so Patrick decided to stop trying to be social again when he got no response.

Stepping into the apartment and a few flights of stairs later Spencer looked at Patrick with a tired expression on his face..

"Thank you for helping me." He muttered out.

Patrick scratched the back of his head, somewhat chuckling. "It's... My pleasure saving you from evil shadow things? Because those happen every day…?"

That caused Spencer to smile and laugh slightly. "I'm really glad I got to know you, and I'm sorry for leaving so abruptly, it was wrong of me to do that."

"It's okay," Patrick smiled happily, "it was your first time. I kinda expected that anyways." He rubbed his arm slightly. Spencer looked at him and suddenly raised one eyebrow and gave him a creepy smile.

"Care to tell me how your 'first time' went?" he asked in a sing song voice. Patrick laughed, waving his hands in front of himself making an "x".

"Nope! Never! Maybe another time, Reid."

Spencer smiled and nodded. "Maybe another time," he repeated before sighing. He then turned to open the door but before he walked in his house, Patrick yanked his arm. Spencer turned to face him, a little startled.

"I hope you will remember that you are a kinetic just like me and that you will start to see these types of things on the field," he said solemnly. Spencer nodded, looking at the ground. He continued on.

"You'll have a lot of responsibilities, but you were chosen because you were deemed fit to shoulder them. I'm sure you'll do fine. Just in case, I'll be on contact with you, okay? So here's my number."

Patrick held out to him a small paper. Spencer took it and placed it in his pants' pocket. Jane placed his hands on his waist with a small smirk on his face.

"Now don't you go around losing that or giving my number out for the feds to call me," he said half stern and half joking before turning away. Spencer nodded again and soon closed the door, letting out a small sigh.

_Wow so much has happened,_ he thought, reminiscing about the fight that happened earlier. He then looked at his hand, where the crest appeared. _And I actually did something... which was record-book amazingly IMPOSSIBLE..._

He stared at his hand for a few minutes before finally deciding that he should get ready to sleep. Besides it was 11pm!

"Oh and with great power comes great responsibility!" Patrick said, suddenly teleporting himself in front of Spencer.

"AAAAAAIIIIIIEEEEEEE!" He shrieked, nearly having a heart attack while jumping backwards. Patrick laughed at his reaction before being chased away by Spencer who told him that the quote was overrated and overused

.

**XxxxX**

A figure bathed in white stood on the roof of a building, looking at the window where it saw its newest kinetic child getting ready for bed.

"Nice, huh? " someone said. The figure turned around and smiled.

"Patrick Jane, how nice to see you. Everything went well I presume?"

Patrick smiled, nodding his head and rubbing his shoulder thoughtfully. "Yea, it did. Thought we got into a fight with a shadow but it was nothing we couldn't take care of."

The white Angel gave a slight nod of approval and turned to face the building again. They stood quietly as they looked at Spencer turning off the last light in his apartment, and going to sleep. After a good 15 minutes, Patrick decided to break the silence.

"Well, it's almost 12," Patrick said softly.

The Angel smiled and turned away from the building to face the senior kinetic. It summoned a white angelic circle below their feet and covered the two in a white light. They soon left as fast as they had arrived, vanishing into the winds of time.

-end-

**Ending song that would fit this ending is: "Kesenai Tsumi" by Nana Kitade**

**OK OK OK! I actually went ahead and wrote the second episode. I can't believe I actually did it. And I mean this episode was written at 1am to 4am in the morning. I stayed up all night for it, for some weird reason and then flatlined and when I woke up I reread it again and then thought to myself "What the HELL is wrong with me?" But meh, it was a really nice story that I kinda daydreamed about so I guess my head in its slightly sleepy mode wrote it down. Not that Im complaining.**

**So yea, Criminal Minds characters and The Mentalist characters don't belong to me, of course but if they did I could have been soooo happy.**

**Thanks for reading, Read, Fav and comment and see you in the next episode of "•KineticS○: Guardians of the light Episode 3: Girl's Mind!"**

**PARODY SCENE:**

Patrick yanked his arm. Spencer turned to face him, a little startled.

"I hope you will remember that you are a kinetic just like me and that you will start to see these types of things on the field," he said solemnly. Spencer nodded, looking at the ground. He continued on.

"You'll have a lot of responsibilities, but you were chosen because you were deemed fit to shoulder them." Patrick lectured before flashing Spencer a weird ass smile that spread from ear to ear.

"Hey, I just saved you! And it was crazy! So here's my number, so call me maybe!" the man sang out, prancing before holding out a piece of paper.

That was the day Reid had_ ever_ shut the door on someone with full force to cause a nosebleed.


End file.
